


Helions in a chat room

by Freedom99



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom99/pseuds/Freedom99
Summary: A lot of heroes were kidnapped and put in a chatroom along with their counterparts would they be able to cooperate and work together or stay in the chatroom.... FOR EVER!!!!





	

Chapter. one:  
The Beginning

Enter Harry Potter:

Harry: Hello anyone here? Hello... Awww man there's no one here. :*(

Exit Harry Potter 

Enter Tom Riddle Jnr

Tom: What the!!?? Where the he'll is this place 

Exit Tom Riddle Jnr stumbling around   
55/97:$2

Enter Hiccup.

Hiccup: Hello.... Astrid? Toothless?? Guys.. Come on it's not funny

Exit Hiccup looking upset

. *(&")*;%*)/*;%(/-  
Enter Astrid

Astrid: Hiccup? Toothless? Guys? Where are you? I swear Hiccup if this is one of your pranks you. Will. Pay

Exit Astrid looking frantic

Chapter 2: Heroes and their counterparts

Harry Potter

Harry Potter - Tom Riddle

James Potter - Severus Snape

Sirius Black - Regulus Black

Albus Dumbledore - Gellert Grindelwald

\-------------------------------------  
How To Train Your Dragon

Hiccup/Astrid - Drago

Toothless - Red Death

\-------------------------------------< Brave Merida - Mordu 

\-------------------------------------  
Rise Of The Guardians Jack Frost - Pitch Black 

Ester A. Bunny - North 

Toothiana - Sand Man 

\-------------------------------------  
Power Rangers

MMPR - Zedd Rita Repulsa Rito Revolto Master Ville

PRZ - The Empire

PRT - Divatox

PRIS - Dark Spectre

PRLG - Psycho Rangers

PRLR - Atlantians

PRWF - Master Org

PRTF - Ransik

PRDT - Mesagog

PRSPD - Grumm

PRRPM - Venjix

PRMF - The Terrors

PRNS - Luthor

PROO - Motar & Flurius

PRJF - Dai shi  
\-------------------------------------  
Charmed - The Source  
\-------------------------------------  
Marvel - Enemies

DC comics - enemies

\-------------------------------------  
Narnia - Mandarins  
\-------------------------------------  
Pokemon - Teams  
\-------------------------------------  
Naruto

Naruto - Gaara

Sasuke - Obito

Itachi - Madara

Ibiki - Shikamaru

Kakashi - Kisame  
\-------------------------------------  
Bleach

Ichigo - bounts  
\-------------------------------------  
Users

Zedd-Clone101  
BlackRose6  
Batpool1120 - this one pulled out to be on my original story

*£'jlknd

Please read any of my stories and tell me what you think and if you want you can add more heroes...  
Zedd-Clone101: Fifty dollars say that they will add marvel heroes  
BlackRose6: Sixty dollars say that they will add DC comics.  
BatPool1120: Seventy says that they will add anime too  
Freedom29: A hundred says they will add all of the above. Deal??  
All: Deal  
They put all their betting in

All: May the best one win

Freedom99: yeah this is former f29 so expect late updates


End file.
